Digital Chronicles
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: Años después de la victoria de los elegidos sobre MaloMyostismon, Daisuke es llamado a salvar al Digimundo. Pero algo sucede y es enviado de vuelta al Mundo Humano, donde sus amigos deberán descubrir que sucedió exactamente y quien esa chica que aparece en Odaiba, rogándole a Daisuke que regrese. Tendrán que volver al Digimundo, sin saber muy bien con qué se encontrarán. Cancelada


**Años después de la victoria de los elegidos sobre MaloMyostismon, Daisuke es llamado a salvar, solo, al Digimuno. Pero algo sucede y es enviado de vuelta al Mundo Humano, donde sus amigos deberán descubrir que sucedió exactamente y quien esa chica que aparece en Odaiba, rogándole a Daisuke que regrese. Tendrán que volver al Digimundo, sin saber muy bien con qué se encontrarán. OcXDaisukeXHikari, KenXMiyako, TaichiXSora.**

 **Para no haber confusiones, voy a poner las formas evolutivas según los niveles. Es un ejemplo:**

 **-** **Bebe:** **Chibomon**

 **-** **Entrenamiento:** **Koromon**

 **-** **Novato:** **Agumon**

 **-** **Campeón:** **Greymon**

 **-** **Ultra:** **MetalGreymon**

 **-** **Mega:** **WarGreymon**

 **-** **Súper** **Mega** **: Omegamon**

 **-** **Final:** **Omegamon X**

 **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Takeru y Hikari caminaban por las calles de Odaiba a paso apresurado. Llovía torrencialmente en la ciudad y el paraguas que usaban no les ayudaba mucho. Estaban empapados de cintura para bajo y se encontraban llegando a su objetivo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?—preguntó, ansiosa, la menor de los Yagami.

El rubio revisó el mensaje en su teléfono, comprobando que estuvieran en el lugar correcto. Sí, era ese. Volvió a guardar su móvil en el pantalón, de igual forma ya estaba todo mojado y dudaba de que vaya a seguir funcionando correctamente. Pero poco le importaba.

—Sí, es aquí…—intentó divisar a quien buscaban mirando a través del espejo del restaurante.

—¡Ahí!—ambos observaron como un chico castaño, de la misma edad que ellos, salía de ese lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. Se encontraba sin paraguas por lo que la lluvia rápidamente lo cubrió por completo. Aunque a él no pareció importarle y levantó la vista hacia el cielo nublado, aun sin percatarse de la presencia de los portadores de la Esperanza y la Luz, que se acercaron rápidamente en su dirección.

—¡Daisuke!—el llamado de la castaña lo hizo girar el rostro hacia ellos.

—¿Chicos?—los vio con confusión, pero su mirada perdida no cambió.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?—habló rápidamente Hikari, abrazando fuerte al Motomiya. Daisuke llevaba desaparecido desde hace un tiempo y todos habían estado esperándolo con preocupación. Por suerte un compañero de clases de Takeru había dicho que lo vio en aquel restaurante y ellos, a pesar del diluvio, salieron en su busca. Debía decirles que ocurrió.

—Por suerte estas bien, Daisuke. —Takeru se permitió suspirar de alivio al verlo. Por decisión propia había partido al digimundo y ahora se aparecía así como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Qué sucede?—si estaban aliviados al verlo, al escucharlo se extrañaron.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Te ausentas un mes entero y eso es lo único que dices?—Hikari parecía enojada al hablarle. Ella, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, había estado realmente alarmada por su ausencia.

—Ah…eso…lo siento…—murmuró, pero no parecía haber prestado atención a casi nada de lo que le decían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Solo eso?—preguntó Taichi sentado en su cama, escuchando como su hermanita relataba lo ocurrido hace unos días.

—Sí, fue lo único. No dijo ni donde estuvo ni que le sucedió, tampoco quiso responder a nada de lo que le preguntamos—dijo la castaña, sentada sobre un cojín—. Estaba raro, normalmente Daisuke no es así, tú ya lo conoces.

—Tienes razón. Últimamente está muy apartado y me comentaron que dejó el equipo de la escuela.

Si bien Taichi, ya con 19 años, había ingresado a la Universidad, aún mantenía relación con los jugadores de su antiguo instituto. Debía admitir que el Motomiya estaba cambiado; antes de desaparecer se comportaba como de costumbre y luego de regresar, comenzó a comportarse de manera inusual. Y a su raro comportamiento se le sumaba el problema de que parecía que la Puerta al Digimundo estaba cerrada hace bastante tiempo, pero de alguna forma seguía habiendo ataques de digimons (Que ellos debían detener). A Taichi le daba la impresión de que Daisuke tenía algo que ver, o al menos estaba relacionado.

Hikari dejó el cuarto del mayor, que meditó unos minutos todo lo ocurrido en ese lapso de un mes atrás, hasta hoy.

Todos los niños elegidos estaban extrañados por lo de Daisuke y el digimundo. Incluso Yamato, desde su gira en Europa con su banda, pensó que lo mejor era volver por si algo ocurría pero fue detenido por los Yagami, que prometieron mantenerlo informado. O Mimi que desde Estados Unidos dijo que cuando algo ocurriera le avisaran; tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón. Pero todo se mantuvo tranquilo por unos días. El Motomiya se seguía comportando raro, los ataques digimon no disminuían y todos aguardaban a que algo se desatara, aunque no estaban seguros de qué.

Fue un día aparentemente normal cuando todo comenzó. Un grupo de Tyrannomons hizo aparición en Odaiba, causando terror a los ciudadanos. Taichi Yagami, Hikari Yagami, Ken Ichijouji, y Sora Takenouchi, los únicos con sus digimon en el Mundo Humano, defendían la ciudad con sus respectivos compañeros. Todo parecía ir bien, al menos hasta que el grupo de dinosaurios se unió en uno solo causando que digievolucionaran en un Megidramon.

—¡Cuidado!—Taichi, advirtiendo que estaban en desventaja, decidió tomar distancia. Greymon, Angewomon, Stingmon y Birdramonno eran rivales para él, y al no poder evolucionar en su forma mega lo mejor era idear una nueva estrategia.

—¡Hikari!—Taichi se alarmó al escuchar a Sora. Siguió con su vista hacia donde ella miraba y comprobó, con horror, como la criatura se acercaba a su hermana dispuesto a aplastarla. Angewomon no estaba cerca por lo que no podía salvarla, pero él igual corrió para protegerla.

Fue un alivio para el Yagami ver como una persona aparecía para alejar a su hermana del digimon maligno.

—¿Daisuke?

—¡Vamos!—el chico no le respondió y, jalándola de su mano, se movió del alcance del Megidramon que, lejos de rendirse, fue a buscarlos otra vez. Greymon y Stingmon intentaron distraerlo, pero un simple manotazo los lanzó a varios metros de distancia, y volvió a ver a la pareja de elegidos que se alejaba.

El Megidramon se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos, obligándolos a detenerse. La criatura soltó un gruñido, ellos retrocedieron.

—¡Por aquí!—Taichi intentaba distraerlo, pero parecía que estaba centrado en esos dos castaños.

—Hikari…—murmuró el Motomiya, llamando la atención de la Portadora de la Luz—Cuando te diga ahora, corres hacia donde esta Taichi, ¿Entendiste?

Ella frunció el ceño, no le agradaba la idea.

—¿Y tú que harás?—pero no recibió respuesta, en su lugar, el chico gritó _"¡Ahora!"_ y no le quedó otra que obedecerle. Se movió con rapidez entre los escombros de los edificios, que había destruido el dragón digital, hasta llegar hacia donde estaba su hermano que la abrazó con fuerza. Pero su atención rápido se centró en su amigo—¡Daisuke!

Él corría con rapidez, pero esa bestia parecía jugar porque se acercaba lentamente hacia su presa, extendiendo las garras para atraparlo. Todos vieron como el joven elegido quedó arrinconado en un muro y no le quedó de otra que voltearse a mirar a su cazador. Cerró los ojos a la espera del golpe final.

—Perdón, Veemon…

Pero el golpe nunca llegó a destino.

—¡Daisuke, ven conmigo!—él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una chica que conocía bien.

—¡Iria!—la joven rubia de ojos azules se encontraba subida a un Sunflowmon, frente de él, tendiéndole la mano. Sin pensarlo mucho la tomó y subió al digimon. Pudiendo estar a una distancia considerable, vio como el Megidramon se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia, intentando capturar a un Cyberdramon que se movía rápidamente. Miró a la chica otra vez—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte—respondió mirándolo seriamente. Sabía que no era fácil lo que iba a decirle—. Te necesitamos, Daisuke.

—¿Para qué?—dijo con algo de recelo—. Dijiste que no me necesitabas…

—Lo sé, me equivoque y lo siento. —sonó realmente arrepentida, pero el castaño no se inmutó.

—Bájame. —exigió, sin siquiera responder a su propuesta.

Iria, resignada, ordenó al Sunflowmon que los dejara justo donde estaban los elegidos. El digimon la obedeció y bajaron, encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de todos. Ante los que estaban presentes, la chica se presentó.

—Soy Iria García, una General digimon—hizo una reverencia—. Tengo algo que explicarles, pero esperen a que termine con ese. —señaló al Megidramon que seguía intentando atrapar al digimon ciborg, mientras que Daisuke solo se limitó a mantenerse a un lado de sus amigos.

—¡Espera!—Taichi se acercó a la rubia, que estaba a punto de subir a su digimon—. No podrás vencerlo tu sola—verla reírse lo confundió—. ¿Qué?

—Taichi, ¿No? Bueno, déjame decirte que puedo hacerlo sola, tú solo observa—sin esperar respuesta, salió en dirección hacia donde estaba el monstruo digital. Él, junto con el resto de los elegidos, vio como una Iria subida sobre Sunflowmon se acercaba al Megidramon que notó se acercaba.

La chica rubia sacó de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta un dispositivo similar al D-3 pero algo más grande y cuadrado de color dorado. Lo alzó y la escucharon llamar a la digimon planta; al instante, Cyberdramon se alejó de su oponente y Sunflowmon comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en su forma de novato, Lalamon.

— **¡Evolucion X! Sunflowmon…desdigievoluciona a Lalamon, Lalamon evoluciona a…Rosemon X.** —la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, mirando con arrogancia hacia la dirección del digimon. Rosemon X se acercó lentamente hacia él, que rugió violentamente mientras intentaba golpearla con sus brazos. La mujer flor fue rápida y esquivó con facilidad todos los intentos por dañarla. Al ver que sus golpes no le daban, el Megidramon bramó con furia y golpeó el suelo, destruyendo el suelo a su alrededor.

—¡Rosemon!—la digimon fijó su vista en su dueña—. ¡Acabalo ahora, terminara destruyendo todo si demoras más tiempo!

Las plantas que rodeaban los brazos de la reina roja se endurecieron y estiraron, adoptando la apariencia de una espada en cada mano. Megidramon volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, esta vez con el hocico abierto y dispuesto a devorarla. Todos los presentes vieron como esa bestia se la tragó con facilidad, pero antes de que pudieran hablar, su barriga se abrió en forma de cruz y se desató una explosión que cegó a todos. Cuando pudieron recuperar la vista notaron la ausencia del enorme dragón.

—¿Qué demonios…?—Taichi y los demás parpadearon para asegurarse que lo que acababa de suceder fue real, todos excepto el joven Motomiya que se mantenía con una mirada triste sobre Rosemon X. La rubia se volteó en su dirección; había ganado.

Antes de poder acercarse y hablar con ellos, escucharon los helicópteros y patrullas militares que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Su compañera volvió a ser Lalamon y Cyberdramon las cargó a ambas para luego emprender vuelo. Como si hubiese olvidado algo, el digimon se acercó a los niños elegidos.

—¡Síganme!—algo anonadados por lo que acababa de suceder, la siguieron rápidamente, escuchando las sirenas cada vez más cercas. Había mucho que contar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinceramente, esto es algo tenía guardado hace un tiempo. Estaba en mis borradores y decidí subirlo, no sé si lo continuaré pero sentía que debía de subirlo.

Saludos! y nos leemos!


End file.
